This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dissemination is achieved primarily through the Resources highly visited web site, where the biomedical community can download software, access a variety of training materials, get electronic copies of the majority of Resource publications, and view research summaries and exemplary modeling projects.